Waiting?
by Chips03
Summary: A Winchester gets hungry while waiting for the other at the Motel. Hilarity ensues.
1. Dean and TOfu

* * *

Summary: Dean gets hungry in a motel while waiting for Sam**

* * *

****The Hunger Speaks**

His stomach grumbled, churned and contracted repeatedly. He glanced at the clock. It has been ten minutes since Sam left to buy food while he waited at the motel. Dean sprawled out on the bed lazily and wondered what Sam would buy for him. _Chinese?__Japanese?_ A sudden thought struck him as cold sweat trickled down his forehead…_tofu burgers_…YUCK! He had always hated them since the first time Sam bought it for lunch. They had no bite of a juicy burger and it was mushy in the center, paired with garlic infused Thai chili sauce that left a pungent aftertaste in the mouth that lingered persistently even after two bottles of sodas. Not to mention that he had camped in the bathroom for the whole night having diarrhea and came out looking all green and pale. The surprising thing was that nothing happened to Sam at all and Dean had almost suspected that he had tampered with his tofu burger if not for the worried demeanour he had for him while he spent his night with the toilet bowl.

As his thoughts travelled around the theme of food, he heard his stomach growled again for the fifth time in twenty minutes._ Another ten minutes? Where is that Sam?! _Dean decided to ransack his things in hope of trying to discover a packet of peanut M&Ms or two, hiding between his bags of clothes. As he unzipped his bag, a distinct smell of sweat hit his nose. It was an odour that came out of being washed and not properly dried and then worn again before packing. Hunters like them sometimes did not have time to send their clothes to the laundry in the midst of their gig and had to do it themselves, often ending up with semi-damp clothes that still stink, though less stained. Within the pile of unappetizing and inedible synthetic nylon material, he found one packet of peanut M&Ms lying at the bottom of the bag and another half pack tied around by rubber bands in a pocket of one of his worn jeans.

Never choosing to waste good candy, Dean untied the half packet of chocolate and popped one in his mouth while looking inside the yellow packaging. He decided that since this is going to last awhile, he held that chocolate covered peanut in his mouth. The sweet sugar coating lost his red colouring and melted away, slowly revealing the smooth chocolate that flowed out of its brittle husk as his taste buds heightened to welcome the honey-like sensation. The peanut that was left at the end provided a tinge of saltiness to the whole experience that intensified the flavor of the chocolate. The hungry man enjoyed every second of it, feeling the need to pop in another. His stomach growled for more. Dean could almost feel his heartbeat quicken and was slightly more alert but unfortunately, also more aware of Sam's prolonged absence.

After the red pill went down oh-too-quickly, Dean soon took one after another, a yellow, followed by a blue, and then a green. Though it all tasted the same, it could somehow distract him from the ticking clock that caused his anxiety for food. The chocolate was brightly coloured and laid glossily under the dim light of the motel room. It was a pleasant sight to the eyes and could certainly be equated to a godsend image for a ravenous man with a sweet tooth.

It was not long before he emptied the half packet of peanut M&Ms. Dean glanced at the clock again, Thirty-five minutes have passed since Sam left to buy food. He got up and threw the sweet smelling package into the bin. It was a pity that he resisted himself from opening the other as he knew there would be another emergency like this in near future. As far he has felt now, Dean was still hungry, and now with a sticky feeling in his throat from the sugar overdose. He took a swig of the water bottle and downed almost the whole bottle. In that instant, he did not have the huge desire to eat anymore. It was replaced by satiety from the water and chocolate that churned together to produce a sick rhythm in the stomach. He could puke any moment if Sam ever stepped in with tofu burgers, Dean thought.

Just as he sat back down on to the in attempt to suppress his increasing discomfort. The door opened abruptly to reveal a sweaty Sam holding a six-pack beer and two large brown paper bags. An aroma of food filled the room and Dean sniffed the air. It did not smell like a juicy beef burger nor some sickening tofu ones. Neither was it any foreign cuisine or exotic food. It was something he knew, but could not quite put his finger to it.

"Hey Dean" Sam greeted. "Guess what I bought? Its fried with batter and white in the center…"

Dean's eyes widen. "No…it can't be…."

"No, it isn't" Sam reassured Dean and took out the contents. Apart from the fries, there was two burgers which look uncannily like vegetarian. It unwrapped to disclose lettuce and tomatoes poking out from the two buns with some creamy white sauce with bits of pickles and lastly, a crispy fried rectangular patty that really looked like tofu.

"Its fish, actually…they ran out of beef and chicken, left with only frozen fish fillet, so I had to wait for them to get it done" He explained.

Dean only nodded.

"Besides, who would have anything much left in a small town like this at 8.30pm at night?!"

He had a point.

Dean began digging into the fish burger and made a face. _Maybe I __ain't__ that hungry anymore. This stuff is the next closest thing to tofu burgers._

He could really use another packet of M&Ms right now.

* * *

**Please Review!!!. Thank you.**


	2. Sam and Bird Flu

Summary: Sam gets hungry in a motel waiting for Dean

* * *

**The Hunger Speaks 2**

"Hey Sammy, I'm er…going to get some food. You want any?" Dean asked casually while putting on his leather jacket, preparing to head for the town's diner.

"Ok Dean, I'll take anything you buy" Sam replied automatically, all too engrossed in his research on his computer. His Laptop is no doubt his other constant companion other than his irritating brother, Dean. With that, Dean took the keys to the impala and left the motel room with an unintentional bang.

Sam carried on with his research and wondered why Dean is always hungry. As he skim over the recent news reports, there was one article that particularly caught his attention---

"_The increasing __cases of Bird Flu have__ triggered many countries and states to ban the import of poultry since __February__ two months ago. However, many food businesses ha__ve__ yet comply with the city state regulations to stop their ordered imports. To date, three restaurants in Missouri have been charged with __illegal__ smuggling of chickens from unknown sources. Despite that the local poultry are safe from Bird Flu, the city council advises all citizens to refrain from them as a precaution.__"_

Not that the issue was anything paranormal, Sam felt a sense of déjà vu towards it. Moreover, they are currently in Missouri and so it is not exactly being paranoid to have such anxiety. Anyway, as Sam read on, his stomach clenched in emptiness, shooting impulses right up to his head to report the imminent hunger. To think he had just wondered why Dean was hungry. Now, he is too. They only ate like, what? Three hours ago? Then he realized that the breakfast he ate was no more than a triple deck sandwich that had only two miserable slices of shaved ham with a small spread of cottage cheese. It was bland and unappetizing; Sam even questioned why he finished it in the first place. Oh yeah, geek boy must have his healthy breakfast in the morning, he'd learnt from his biology lesson in middle school on nutrition.

Out of the blue, Sam decided to do something Dean would never visualize him doing it. Sam decided to search Dean's musty bag…for food…but in no way is he going to feed off peanut M&Ms like Dean did. He searched the bag conscientiously, keeping the evidence of ransacking to a minimum. After, a quick search, Sam thought that maybe there was not anything to eat at all and that Dean had gobbled up all his good candies while he went out to buy lunch. Heaving a loud long sigh, Sam slouched back in his prehistoric chair of the motel that looked like it could fall apart any moment but Sam had a lot of confidence in himself that he wouldn't fall like a fool in the presence of Dean .

However, as he stretched his shoulders backward to energise himself and relax, Sam caught a glimpse of two zippers on Dean's bag that he'd never notice until now. They were small and insignificant, but it was still big enough to store some snack food. As curiosity and hunger got better of him, Sam proceeded on to check those two, not like he haven't done that for the whole bag anyway.

The compartments revealed two miniature packets of peanut butter cereal bars, whose packing reflected a bright orange with the printed words –"Nature's Valley". Since when did Dean buy those stuff? Sam has never recalled Dean buying those things at the gas station or even at his most hatred place, Wal-mart. He would occasionally come back with a snicker bar or two, but never cereal bars like these as they come in boxes of six that would look a bit too bulky and inconvenient…but yeah, peanut butter is definitely something Dean would choose.

Faced with food and the clenching stomach which lets out a grumble every now and then, Sam thought that maybe Dean wouldn't notice one of his cereal bars gone. Hell, he didn't even notice it until he was feeling so restless and decided to search his bags.

The packet opened to reveal two small and flat bars, made of puffed rice and oats, covered in peanut butter and corn syrup. It smells like it too. Though Sam doesn't really fancy it that much, he could do with it if it helps with his growing hunger. He took the first bite. It's good. He likes the sensation of chewing on something that goes right down to his stomach thereafter. The peanut butter is lightly creamy and aromatic to the consumer. The sweet brown sugar that tickles his throat makes him want more and he takes a second bite…

Sam turned back to his Laptop and continued his search for the next gig. It wasn't long before Sam finished the entire two bars in a packet. Though it was small, but they way Sam ate was so constant, like a meal, not a snack, but a snack indeed it was. He stuffed the leftover wrapper into his pocket with the intention of discarding it properly away from Dean's eyes. There were some bits of crumbs here and there on his Laptop that threatened to fall between the keypads before Sam flicked it away…onto the motel floor. After all, what's room service for? Is there even any…

The Laptop showed nothing unusual about the recent reports, just the reoccurring updates on their political situation as well as the bird flu._ "The bird flu has mutated into virus of a higher resistance to the previous drugs, all suspected of the virus are to be quarantined until the results of their blood test are out. In addition, food businesses caught for importing poultry will be suspended until further notice."_

Just as Sam was about to finish the article, he was interrupted by the sound of the opening door. Dean had returned.

"How research going?" Dean asked as walked in with large Styrofoam boxes and a couple of ice cream sodas. It smelled wonderful and Sam was on the verge of drooling if not for the question asked.

"Slow, nothing paranormal happening around here, perhaps we should hit the road tomorrow" Sam replied, still eyeing on the food that Dean dumped on the table. "So, what have you got there for me?"

Dean grinned. "I walked into this diner, gave the sexy waitress my most charming smile and asked for her recommendations."

"and?" Sam was not seeing his point of victory in chasing ladies.

"She got me some huge roast chicken and was somehow every eager to give them to me…Winchester's luck I guess" Dean proudly claimed.

A knot tied in Sam's stomach as she thought about the article he'd just read on bird flu in Missouri. It was so obvious that the chicken was unclean and thus the restaurant was selling them out quick to avoid being suspended.

"I think you should return the food, Dean…read this article" Sam turned the laptop around to allow Dean to read it. This is serious, if anyone of them caught the virus, their lives are over. With the newly laid strict hospitalization policy, it would be difficult to fake an identity, not to mention that Hendrickson is hot on their heels.

"Oh" Dean uttered after a momentary pause, sounding pretty surprised.

* * *

**Please Review!!! Thank you.**


	3. John's Birthday

_Summary : John gets hungry while waiting for his boys at the motel. Set in Season 1._

**The Hunger Speaks 3**

"Click!" the lock sounded as the bobby pin did its job. Opening the door with great caution, he made doubly sure that he doesn't break the salt line lining the room. The air was stale and some what suffocating due to the lack of ventilation of the presently vacant house. John scanned his surroundings in the dark. He doesn't turn on the lights nor draw the curtains but searched the area in the dark instead. It had become a habit for the Winchesters to be so mysterious and stealthy even in his boys' motel room.

As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, John could minimally make out the layout of the room which appeared in a dull, dark, shade of purple ad grey. At that moment, he thought of the times in the past when he commanded his boys to eat their carrots. Right now, he could really use some of that Vitamin A. Laid in the corner of the room, was a built-in cupboard that extended right up to the ceiling and roughly a metre wide with wooden doors painted in a light color he couldn't tell. The beds on the side of the room were unmade, messy, and filled with some of Dean's clothes that were most probably dirty. The boy always chose the bed nearer to the door. It was a brotherly instinct he acquired to protect Sam from danger ever since he carried him out of that fire 23 years ago.

Sam's laptop was closed in his bag that was slightly open. John unzipped it further to retrieve it. He expected an access pass code to the computer but there was none surprisingly and went on to see what kind of hunt his sons were on.

_"Three children drowned mysterious in shallow lake in the past two weeks. The police were baffled as investigations have found no threat in the waters. __Moreover, one__ of the deceased, Ethan __Carrs__, 9 years of age, was a Silver Medal holder of the NASA community while the two others were regular swimmers as well. The state has since banned all access to the area until further notice"_

Ah, a water ghost. This should be easy for his boys. John closed the laptop and put it back in its original place and waited for them to come home. Dean's back was just as messy as ever, with all kinds of things poking out from M&Ms to undergarments. Yuck. Gross. He too failed to notice the side zips either. It was 9.p.m already but they weren't back yet. John thought he heard the shuffling of feet outside, but when he peaked through the edges of the door, there was no one.

In the midst of the disturbing silence, a faint rumbling was heard. It was way past dinner time and John had been waiting for 3 hours on an empty stomach. If he left, the wait would be pointless and the ever prideful John Winchester would never allow that to happen to him, even if nobody knew.

After much deliberation, the hungry man decided to ransack the mini refrigerator situation between the two beds. As he reluctantly does it, he felt like a cheap burglar, searching for food in such secrecy. What he did find was a ten-inch cake box, with paper handles and a plastic knife scotch-taped to it. John felt he heart accelerate. Momentarily stunned, he didn't notice the door opened until he heard the gun click against his head.

"Don't Move!" The man commanded in a voice that sounded too much like Dean.

"Dean? Its Dad" John calmly replied, "Put the gun away". He was startled by the sudden events that took place but kept his cool nonetheless.

"No…take out the box and open it and we'll see" another voice said. He had a much softer edge to his tone and was definitely Sam's.

John didn't know what his sons were playing or that if they were possessed. With a gun pointed right behind his brains, he had no choice but to comply. The instigators were not just ordinary men. They were fast and agile. He knew it, because he had trained them.

Carefully, he removed the cake box from the miniature refrigerator and opened it. Half expected a bomb, some automated pepper spray or just a dumb cake perhaps. As he lifted the cover, what he saw totally blew his mind away. It was a triple layer vanilla sponge cake, covered in strawberry cream and the symbol of the Devil's Trap piped on top with red coloured jelly. Embedded in the middle, was a circular disc made of white chocolate that printed, "Happy Birthday Dad".

It reminded him of his courting days with Mary. She adored strawberry cakes so much, she raved about it every time they talked about desserts. He had even tried to bake her one unsuccessfully; Mary had teased him for a week thereafter. John smiled at the memory.

"Happy Birthday Dad" the boys greeted him in unison as Dean finally laid down his gun.

"The receptionist said that an unfamiliar gruffly old man came by and requested for a Sam and Dean?" His younger boy explained.

" and we thought it might be you" Dean added.

"Moreover, we've decided to celebrate your birthday, with or without your presence, but hoped you'd drop by anyway."

"In all due respect, sir" Dean proclaimed proudly.

"We missed you"

"Oh boys…" John's eyes was watery, even more obvious with the lights on. "You have no idea how happy you've made me"

"Enough of the chick flick moments" Dean interrupted, lifting the cake board and put in on the table.

"Lets dig in, we're starved"

"Me too…" John replied, still stunned by how things had turned out.

They skipped the birthday songs and candles. All too embarrassed to be doing such things in their twenties….and fifties of course. John smiled. He felt so contented right now with the boys all sharing the same cheers and joys of the moment.

Be unknown to them, far, far, away in the sky, stood a beautiful lady in a white glamorous gown looking down at them. She so often wished that she could touch her beloved and her boys. Right now, she could only watch over them, and drool over her favourite cake.

* * *

**Author's Note : Should I do one for Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Ash?**

**Feedbacks are very welcome. Please Review**


End file.
